Une semaine de relâche ratée
by vicksslyths
Summary: -Quoi de mieux que de passer une semaine chez nous tous seul? Lui demanda-t-il -Euh... Ne PAS passer la semaine chez nous TOUS seul! SURTOUT pas avec toi! Lui répondit-elle comme si c'était évidant...
1. Chapter 1

**Saluee!!! Alors voila un nouvel OS sur life with Derek... Si vous avez des idées pour la suite, dites le moi et ça pourrait très bien de venir un Two shots... ^^**

**Bonne lecture!!**

**Bisous!!**

**Vicksslyths**

* * *

Une Semaine de Relâche… Ratée… 

Un voyage en train?? D'accord… Un voyage en train avec Derek?? PAS QUESTION!!!

Avec son lycée, Casey faisait un voyage à Québec, (Ils y vont en train parce qu'ils sont déjà au Canada…), elle était super excitée de visiter son pays, les musées etc… Jusqu'à ce qu'elle apprenne que son demi-frère ne vienne aussi… Mais pour Derek ce n'était pas pour la culture ou le paysage qu'il venait, non, c'était seulement pour manquer des cours…

Ça s'annonçait bien…

Le jour du voyage…

-DEREK!!! ON VA ÊTRE EN RETARD!!! DÉPÊCHE!!!! Cria Casey

-Relax Sis'!! Il est que 7h30 et le train part à 9h00… Lui intima son demi-frère _adoré_

-Justement!! Il est toujours recommandé d'arriver au moins 1 heure avant le départ du train… Et ça prends environ 20 minutes se rendre à la gare alors…

-Bon… D'accord… Soupira-t-il de découragement

-Je t'attends dans la voiture!! N'oublie pas les billets!! Lança Casey joyeusement

-Soudain, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée sonna et Casey alla ouvrir…

-Mme Davies!! Bonjour!! La salua Casey

-Bonjour Casey!! Si je suis là, c'est pour te dire qu'Emily ne pourra pas participer au voyage avec toi… Car elle s'est tordue la cheville… Rien de grave rassure toi!! Mais je ne crois pas qu'elle apprécierait son voyage si elle devait se promener en béquilles…

-Oui… Je comprends… Em' va me manquer… Dite lui de ma part que j'espère qu'elle ira mieux à mon retour et que j'aurais vraiment aimé qu'elle vienne!!

-J'y veillerai… Répondit la mère d'Emily, Au revoir!! Bon voyage!!

-Merci!! La salua Casey tristement

Elle referma la porte d'entrée et alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil du salon. Derek descendit quelques minutes plus tard et lança :

-Wow!! Le salon est une voiture maintenant?!

-Très drôle!! Répondit-elle platement, n'y ayant plus le cœur

-Woah… Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à la Case d'y a quelques minutes?? Elle est passé où la bonne humeur??

-Elle s'est envolée depuis qu'Emily ne vient plus au voyage… Bonne raison non??

-Emily ne vient plus au voyage?? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a??

-… S'est tordue une cheville… Ça ne pouvait pas tomber plus mal!!

-Bahh ça ne pouvait pas mieux tomber au contraire!! Sam et Ralph ne pouvaient pas venir non plus…

-Quoi?! Ça veut dire qu'il va falloir qu'on partage le même compartiment?? Seuls?? OH MON DIEU!! POURQUOI MOI?!

-Hé!! Je suis toujours là je te signale!!

-Pfff... Je sais!!! Et si on continue comme ça on va être en retard alors… MARCHE!!!

-Oui Colonel!! Répondit Derek en faisant le salut militaire

-C'est vrai que Colonel McDonald ça sonne assez bien…

-Rêve ma grande…

« Allez Case!! T'es capable!! Faut pas craquer!! Faut pas le frapper!! Relax!!» Essaya-t-elle de se contrôler mentalement

-C'est justement ce que j'étais en train de faire!! Idiot!!

-Ok… Euh… On devrait vraiment y aller maintenant… Il est comme 8h00…

-QUOI?! VITEEEE!!!!

-----------

-On va tellement manquer le train… On va tellement manquer le train… On va tellement manquer le train… On va tellement manquer le train… On va tellement manquer—

-CASE!!! J'SUIS DÉJA ASSEZ STRESSÉ COMME ÇA!! ARRÊTE!! S'énerva Derek, les deux mains crispées autour du volant

-Il est 8h20… 8h20 et 30 secondes… 8h21… 8h21 et 30 secondes…--

-Casey?? Tu le fais exprès ou quoi?? Si tu ne la ferme pas tout de suite, je te mets du Duck Tape sur la bouche!! Et je ne plaisante pas!! La menaça-t-il en pointant la boîte à gants

-Tu n'oserais quand même pas…

-Tu veux parier??

-----------

-Les passagers du trajet 16-A sont priés de venir faire vérifier leurs tickets pour l'embarcation… Je répète, les passagers du trajet 16-A sont priés de venir faire vérifier leurs tickets pour l'embarcation, merci. Les appela une voix féminine qui résonnait dans toute la gare

-C'est à nous!! S'écria Casey toute essoufflée

-Je sais… Tu as les billets?? Lui demanda Derek

-QUOI?! C'est toi qui devais les prendre!! Je te l'ai dit tantôt!!

-Euh… Oups??

-Ouais… Bon… Le voyage est fichu… Sans billets on ne peut pas embarquer… Et on n'a pas le temps d'aller les chercher à la maison alors…

-Voit le bon côté des choses… On a la maison à nous tout seuls!! Pas de parents ou de petits dans les jambes!! Pendant une semaine!! Quoi demander de mieux??

-Hum… Laisse-moi réfléchir… Ne PAS être coincée une SEMAINE entière avec TOI!!!

-Relax Case!! C'est la semaine de relâche… Donc… Relâche-toi un peu!! Et c'est un ordre…

-Ah oui?? Et que feras-tu si je n'obéis pas??

-Tu ne veux vraiment pas le savoir… Dit-il mystérieusement, Bon… On retourne à la maison??

-Grrr… Ouais… Et c'est parti pour une semaine d'enfer…

-Je ne pourrais pas dire mieux…

-----------

* * *

**Voila… Si les idées me viennent ça pourrait devenir un two-shots… Au fait… Si vous en avez (Des idées) Dites le moi et je continuerai!! **

**Et… Euh... Que pensez-vous de l'histoire??**

**Les reviews sont pas de refus!! ^^**

**Vicksslyths**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bahh Voilà... Quelques idée me sont venues, alors j'écris.. --' Logique non? :P Dsl de pas avoir posté avant mais bon... On a pas toujours le temps... ^^ **

**Alors voici le Jour 1 de la Semaine de relàche ratée de Derek et Casey... **

**Enjoy... Et oubliez pas de laisser des reviews!! **

**Bisous!! **

* * *

**Jour 1**

POV Casey

Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça? Moi, qui ne ferais pas de mal à une mouche, je suis prise dans les griffes de Derek… Mais pourquoi n'ais-je pas pris les billets pour le train?? Quelle idiote!!

Et puis qu'est-ce que Derek ne voulait pas me dire tout à l'heure?? Son « Tu veux vraiment pas le savoir… » ne me rassure pas du tout…

- Case!! M'appela, ou plutôt cria, mon demi-frère _chéri_

- Quoi? Criais-je en retour

- Tu peux venir ici?

- Grrr… Ouais j'arrive…

POV Derek

Casey descendit les escaliers et me rejoignit dans le salon.

- Alors… Tu veux quoi? Me demanda-t-elle

- Je… Je voulais seulement savoir ce qu'on allait dire aux parents… Est-ce qu'on leur dit qu'on n'est pas allés au voyage, ou on fait comme si on était allés et qu'on s'est vraiment amusés??

- On pourrait leur répondre avec la vérité quand ils nous poseront leurs questions… Exemple, s'ils nous demandent « Comment s'est passée votre semaine? » On pourra leur dire que c'était pas mal…

- Et s'ils nous demandent « Comment c'était votre voyage? », ou s'ils demandent à voir des photos?

- Euh…

- Oui?

- On devrait tout leur dire… En partant… Tu crois pas?

- Ouais… Pourquoi pas? Et puis c'est pas comme si on allait faire des bêtises cette semaine… Alors ils ne pourront pas nous punir peut importe ce qu'on leur dit…

- … Quoi?! _Toi_, tu ne feras pas de bêtises!? Qui es-tu et qu'as tu fait du vrai Derek? S'inquiéta faussement Casey

- Wow Case!! La confiance règne ici!! Ironisais-je. Tu crois que tu es mieux toi, avec tes airs de princesse et de Miss Parfaite?

Elle hésita un instant avant de répondre :

_- Moi_ au moins je ne fait pas souffrir les autres, Derek. Lança-t-elle

- Ouhh!! Quelle réplique Casey!! J'en tremble!!

Je voyais qu'elle se contrôlait pour ne pas répliquer à ma dernière phrase. Une fois calmée, elle répondit :

- Ouais ouais… Hum… On fait un marché d'accord? J'essaie d'être moins princesse, comme tu dis, et toi tu laisses tomber tes bêtises et tes piques jusqu'à ce que les parents reviennent…

Un marché?! Avec Casey!? Est-ce qu'elle est sérieuse? Mais bon… C'est vrai que j'aimerais bien voir Casey sans son petit air hautain… Et puis… Une semaine sans bêtises… C'est pas si difficile… Non?

- D'accord… Marché conclu Case… Lui dis-je en tendant la main

À la place de me serrer la main, elle me sauta dans les bras et me dit :

- Plus d'airs de princesse… Content?

Me retenant de la repousser, comme je l'aurais fait d'habitude, je lui répondis tout simplement :

- T'as pas idée…

* * *

**Alors... Vous en pensez quoi? :O**


End file.
